


(no subject)

by derryderrydown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	(no subject)

I decided that, if I could draw something that was recognisably Steve and Tony, I'd let myself sign up as an artist for the cap_ironman reverse bang.

I... have no idea. Steve has turned out very Soviet Realism. And I hate drawing blond hair. Tony... Facial hair is weird.

Also, I may have learned from Liefeld when it comes to drawing feet. Although there are no pouches, which I think puts me ahead.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/albums/xx199/phantomflasher/Art/?action=view&current=stevetony.jpg)


End file.
